


I Told You to Wait for Me

by theincediblesulk



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Spooky Month, fall - Freeform, raking leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Logan has to rake the yard and throw the leaves out.or,Roman show Logan how to have some fun in the fall.





	I Told You to Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sanders Spooks Prompt 5 here we go! ((I'm late posting, fight me)
> 
> Prompt: Jumping in Leaves
> 
> Triggers: None! This one is pure fluff to make up for yesterday's story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Logan had been working for hours. It seemed mother nature wasn’t on his side this year, as all the leaves fell at once and covered the yard. It was a mess, and it ruined the chance for watching the slow change of color from green to red that had become a sort of tradition for him in recent years. Instead, he was left raking the leaves a pile to be bagged and thrown out. The bright and vibrant colors he was hoping to see faded to a dull brown.

Normally this chore isn’t so bad. Usually he has a few laughs and can enjoy himself because he has help. Roman is usually hope to help him and make the task more enjoyable with his shenanigans and some pleasant songs. That wasn’t the case today, however. 

Today, Roman was called away from home for work in the theater and Logan didn’t know when he might home. Roman had told Logan to wait and they would do this together, but the task seemed to large to let sit for too long. So he was working, raking the leaves on his own as the wind blew softly around him. At least it was a peaceful day for raking leaves.

That peace didn’t seem to last long. Logan had just turned away to grab one of the many bags and begin the second half of his chore when he heard it. It sounded like someone was running towards him, and he heard someone shouting before he could see anything. Turning back, he saw leaves flying through the air and away from the pile he’d spent so long putting together. He saw movement in the leaves and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

“Roman!” Annoyance was clear in his voice. “What are you doing? I spent all day doing that.”

Roman popped his head out of the pile, a smile on his face and leaf pieces throughout his hair. “And I told you to wait for me to get home to do this, didn’t I dearest?”

Logan huffed a breath out, pushing his glasses back up the bridge or his nose. “You did, yes, but there were so many leaves and I didn’t know when you’d be here.” 

Roman stood up, dusting the leaves from his clothes before approaching the other, “Well, I’m home now aren’t I? Let’s rake the leaves together like we always do.”

“Yes, but the leaves are already raked. I don’t know how you expect to rake them together when it’s done.” Logan felt his shoulders drop, sighing softly.

Logan watched as Roman’s eyes lit up. There was a mischievous glint in them, something Logan only sees when the other has an idea. Logan felt Roman take his hand and pull him close. Roman leaned in, close enough that Logan could feel his breath against his lips as he spoke. 

“Let me show you.” Roman whispered, his smile growing.

Before Logan could ask what he meant, Roman had lifted him into the air.

“Roman what are you doing?” Logan squirmed, causing Roman to tighten his grip on him. “Put me down!”

Roman’s smirk grew, making Logan freeze. 

“Well, if you insist love.” Roman tossed Logan through the air into the pile of leaves. 

It wasn’t a hard landing. The pile was big enough that Logan’s landing was pretty cushioned. It was not what Logan was expecting at all, and he was quick to sit up and glare at the other, noticing the leaves spread around the pile and blowing around the yard. 

“Roman Prince! What was that for?” 

Logan’s glare was met with a chuckle instead of a response. Roman was quick to run and jump into the pile. He popped up close to Logan, reaching forward and pulling him close. 

“I told you, we’re doing this together. And what better way to unpile the leaves then by jumping in them with your best friend.” Roman smiled softly, taking Logan’s hand in his own. 

“Oh, I’m just your best friend?” Logan asked, a small smile making its way to his face.

Roman huffed and threw some leaves at him. “You know what I mean, nerd.”

Logan leaned in and placed a kiss on Roman’s cheek. “Yes, I do. Now help me out of this so we can clean up the mess you made.”


End file.
